Ordinary
by Sachiela
Summary: Cute and fluffy RavenBeast Boy fanfic based on the song Ordinary by Vanessa Carlton.


**Ordinary**

Teen Titans fanfic

Song: 'Ordinary' by Vanessa Carlton

Parings: Beast Boy/Raven

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Vanessa Carlton and the Teen Titans belongs to its creators and Cartoon Network…

Just a day, just an, ordinary day 

_Just tryin' to get by_

Raven sat floating above her bed, deep in meditation. The team had just gotten back from protecting their city again. _Just another day_, she thought, feeling slightly bored. Nothing even remotely interesting had happened for weeks now, though…why should she care? She wasn't supposed to feel anything, or want anything for that matter. _I'm losing my grip_. With new-found determination she went back to her meditation.

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky 

Just as she had fully cleared her mind, there was a loud knock on her door. _Figures_, Raven thought as she slowly drifted back down to the ground. _If it's something stupid…_she didn't get to finish the thought. The person outside decided to make himself known.

"Hey, Raven. Can I ask you something?" said Beast Boy. _Should have known._

"You already did," she responded as she opened the door.

"That's a good one, Raven," he said in a mocking tone. "But…seriously, I was wondering…well…if you'd like to join me on the roof for a moment?" Beast Boy asked, fidgeting nervously under her blank stare.

Not really, I was doing something. But if I say that he'll beg until I agree anyway. "What's the reason?" she said aloud. 

"No reason. It's just…Robin, Star, and Cy went out, so I was hoping we could…you know…hang?"

"If you mean hang you from the roof, gladly. And just admit it, you're lonely," Raven said, getting a little annoyed. But it was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him, this was one of those times.

"Seriously, Rae…"

"Beast Boy…"

"Sorry!!! Raven, I know. But will you come? Please???"

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for_

_Like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

The duo made their way up to the roof of the giant 'T' they called home. Beast Boy not believing his luck and Raven wondering what he was planning as they reached the top of the stairs.

"After you," Beast Boy said, politely opening the door for her.

"…Thanks…" She stepped out into the evening breeze. Whatever he was doing, he was good at hiding it.

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

"Come on Raven, I wan to show you something." The green boy held out his hand for her. Almost tentatively, she slowly placed her hand on his. Before she had a chance to change her mind, he quickly led her to the edge of the building. Raven, surprised to say the least, was shocked to find that when he gripped her hand, nothing blew up, nothing exploded, no one was hurt. It was like…a dream. _And if so, I don't want to wake up,_ she thought, glad for once she didn't have to worry about her powers going out of control. Maybe she could actually enjoy herself.

"Beast Boy…where are we going?"

"Just over here." He stopped at the southwest corner of the tower and promptly sat down, pulling her with. She landed hard on her knees, but didn't feel any pain. Looking down, she saw pillows lain out on the floor. _Maybe this _is_ a dream._ She looked over at her comrade, who was staring out at something. A light blush tinted her cheeks when his emerald eyes met her amethyst ones.

"Look—Raven, you okay?" He reached out a hand to feel her forehead, but she leaned away quickly. A pillow exploded next to her, feathers drifting all around them.

"Ah…Sorry," Raven said as he dropped his arm. She felt a slight disappointment in her stomach that she couldn't explain. And she wasn't sure she wanted to. "I'm fine."

"No problem. But look over there." He was pointing to the horizon.

_And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

Raven followed his gaze and saw the sunset. The sky was washed in gold, and the water reflecting as if yellow paint had been poured in. "It's…really nice," she said, leaning back carefully.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. I mean…you always seem so dark and depressed. I wanted to show you something to lighten your mood." He faltered for a moment. "Ah…no offense or…anything…Raven?"

She was giggling lightly. He had said the most normal thing in the world, but somewhere inside, she was glad he did. Normal was what she needed right now. "You're fine…" she managed to say as she tried to stop laughing. Another pillow was caught in her powers and they were both showered in feathers. She regained her composure soon after. She didn't want Beast Boy to be the next target, though she couldn't figure out why she cared so much.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you smile."

_And as I looked into those eyes, his vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held for all of time, and he said_

Raven felt her face heat up and was afraid she was going lose control again. There was something, though, she couldn't name it. _Relax,_ she told herself, focusing on the ocean, timing her breath with the waves until her heart stopped racing. She looked over to the changeling next to her and was about to speak, but her words froze in her mouth.

Beast Boy was watching her with concern—and _care_—in his eyes. She must have still shown some of her fear in her eyes, for he suddenly engulfed her in a hug.

"B…Beast Boy…" She didn't understand what was going on. Why did this feel—right? Like she had held him before?

"You just looked like you could use a hug…What are you so scared of, Raven? What are you running from?"

She stared at him in astonishment. How did he know that? This was Beast Boy—he wasn't supposed to know any of that. Her breath caught in her throat. What was she supposed to tell him?

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him the truth, there was no way. She did the only other thing she could think of.

"I'm not scared of anything. And I am most certainly not running," she said, pulling out of his grasp. It was obvious how much she was lying, she couldn't deny that even Beast Boy would hear it.

"At least be truthful to yourself. C'mon, Raven, you gotta admit that was weak," BB responded. Raven kept her mouth shut; she wasn't going to dig her hole even deeper. With a sigh he continued. "Look, I know I'm probably not your first choice for talking to—"

"Probably," she interjected. He glared at her.

"But since you haven't been talking to anyone, I thought maybe you just needed to know we're here if you want to talk. I'm here right now. So, I'll ask you again: what are you scared of?"

He actually sounded—_sincere_. It was too much at once. Without a sound she wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder. He was a bit shocked by her actions at first, but soon was rubbing her back comfortingly. During the silence, peace spread through her body. She had released all her frustrations, sadness and anger in each sob. It felt nice, to be finally rid of it all.

The tears eventually stopped and Raven felt emotionally drained. She sat up slowly, trying to get back her normal composure. It wasn't easy.

"You feeling better?" Beast Boy asked, smiling slightly. Raven choked out a small laugh. "So…do you want to tell me now?"

"It's not like you'd quit asking if I said no," she said, sighing.

"True…what's bugging you?" He scooted a little closer to the lilac-haired girl, trying to put her more at ease.

"Bugging me? You of course." Beast Boy glanced at her sharply. "As for what I am afraid of…well…you, Beast Boy, and Robin, and Starfire, and even Cyborg."

"You're scared of them? Of ME?!" he squeaked.

"I'm scared of…hurting you. Of…losing control. You saw what happened when I laughed a minute ago. And that was just a little show. I can't show emotions, that's what scares me most." She felt nervous saying all this, leaving herself so vulnerable. But at the same time she felt relieved, to finally share her burden with another.

He didn't know what to say at first. Raven had just told him one of her most well-kept secrets. He needed to do something soon, though. She looked so—_alone_.

_Please come with me, see what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee, can't you see…_

"You don't have to be so afraid anymore. You know that we risk our lives almost every day; it's just what we do. Don't be so worried." He looked at her sideways and grinned. "Besides, you've threatened me enough times that if you did kill me, everyone would probably agree that I provoked you."

Raven caught herself smiling slowly. "You always find a joke in everything, don't you?" she said, shaking her head. "But…I don't want to live like this. I don't want these powers if—"

BB placed his fingers on mouth, silencing her. "If you didn't have your powers, we wouldn't know each other. Heck, we'd never have met. And that would suck. I mean, you're one of my best friends. And I know the rest of the gang wouldn't be the same without you."

"You almost sounded smart just now," Raven commented, seeing if he would fall for it.

"Well…I try…HEY! Raven!" He caught on quicker than usual and tried to get angry, but failed.

"You shouldn't make it so easy." She stared over the water below. "But…I still think you'd be better off without me. I'm too depressed—"

Beast Boy couldn't stand to see her degrading herself any longer. Turning her to face him, he pressed his lips to hers only for a moment before meeting her eyes.

Raven was in shock. Her mind was blank and she sat unmoving as reality gradually came back to her. The few pillows that were left exploded and the edges of the tower began to crumble away. She fought to regain control before she hurt someone. Before she hurt Beast Boy. Blinking a few times, she managed to clear her head and get a firm grip on her emotions. She turned to yell at her companion, but he cut her off.

"I know you're mad, but right now that's not the most important thing. You may not care if you had met us or not, but I do. See it from my view: the girl I care about more than anything says she doesn't want this life. How am I supposed to react?! For Pete's sake, Raven, I love you!" He froze, petrified now that he had said it aloud.

"B…Beast Boy…what?" Raven stared, unbelieving, her brain not fully absorbing what he had just shouted.

He looked down, ashamed. It was easy to say it once, especially when it just slipped, but when asked to repeat it, purposefully, it was near impossible.

She didn't know what made her do it, just this sudden feeling came over her. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned bright red. "Thanks, Beast Boy. I think I'll go inside now, all right?"

"Yeah…" He wasn't saying much, no doubt trying to figure out what just happened. Raven was thinking along the same line, too. She started walking back to the door. But before she had even completed two steps, darkness came over her. The last thing she remembered was Beast Boy catching her and calling out her name. But she couldn't answer…

_Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was is it all in my head?_

Raven opened her eyes slowly to find herself in her room, lying comfortably under the sheets. _Was it…really just a dream?_ She sat up slowly and looked around. Everything had seemed so real last night. And why would she imagine something like that? But—it's not like Beast Boy would really say he loved her. She was too dark. Too distant from everyone. And she wouldn't be able to love him openly in return. Her feelings weren't allowed to show, no matter what she wanted.

_Didn't he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

Why was half of her wishing it were all true? Did she really have feelings for the changeling? But…it was just a dream, right? Though—every detail: the wind against her cheeks, the surf below, Beast Boy sitting right next to her, it all seemed so _real_.

There was a knock at the door and Raven was strongly reminded of how the whole incident, dream or not, started. "Come in," she called, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

The door slid open and Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, not moving. Then he ran over to Raven so quickly that she almost fell back on the mattress when he hugged her. A startled sound came out of the girl, but otherwise she made no real protest to the contact. The bedside lamp shattered and he backed away a few steps suddenly when he realized what he was doing. The door closed swiftly behind him.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, staring at his feet. Raven straightened the sheets around her and motioned for him to sit next to her. Slowly, he complied. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Last night…wasn't a dream, was it?" She stated more than asked. BB looked at her for a second then shook his head. It was all real. He really did say he loved her! Her heart leaped into her throat and she felt the blankets move slightly before she was able to calm down again. He had sounded like he meant it yesterday, he was passionate enough when he said it. But he had looked like he didn't want to. Why? Was he just shocked at himself, or was it something else?

"Hey…Raven…are you okay?" Beast Boy suddenly spoke up, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked at his worried expression and felt herself soften slightly.

His hand was placed on the bed between them and Raven glanced at it uncertainly. Should she hold it? Maybe it wasn't the best time yet.

"I'm fine I think. I remember getting up to go inside…and not much else. Just black," she responded, putting one hand to her forehead in an attempt to clear the fog in her mind. She still couldn't recall what happened next.

"You started walking when you just fainted all of a sudden. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he shouted, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Raven suddenly realized what he said before was true. He was acting too concerned for just a fellow comrade. She wrapped her arms around his green form, pulling him close. He was startled for a moment, then returned the gesture.

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see you dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

She buried her head in his neck and breathed deeply. The scent of the forest came to her and she smiled. It was the same way he smelled last night, when she was crying in his arms. But this time it was joyful droplets that flooded her eyes. She blinked quickly, forcing the water away. Now was not the time.

"Beast Boy…" Raven started, but the words snagged in her throat. He pulled out of the embrace and caught her eyes. His emerald orbs—filled with so much emotion—telling her that she could trust him. A new sense of determination filled her. "You know I can't let my feelings show…" she paused, and he nodded in response. "Well…I can only say this once…and I'll never be able to really prove it openly…but…" The pictures on the wall shook ominously and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap, and tried again. "I…I love you too, Beast Boy."

Silence filled the small room as the seconds ticked by. Raven felt a sudden fear rise in her throat when she had the notion that he didn't care for her anymore. She had nearly brushed him off the previous night. It wasn't like she could blame him.

All that was erased a moment later when she was squished against the boy. The picture next to the bed cracked, but she no longer cared. She wasn't alone—not any longer.

_Just a day, just an, ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

They stayed that way for only a moment before Beast Boy pulled away far enough to kiss her soundly. She melted in his grasp. Never had she felt like she truly belonged right where she was. They parted and she smiled up at him before laying her head on his chest. He cradled her in his arms—his life, his love—and vowed silently to keep that look in his heart for as long as he lived. Raven sighed contently.

Suddenly BB looped his arms around her back and under he knees and carried her out of the room. "Wha…? Where are we going?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the roof and placed her on her feet. There were too many steps for him to even _attempt_ to bring her to the top. He grasped her hand tightly and led her up.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon of cityscapes when they finally stood atop the giant T. Raven leaned against his shoulder when he tucked an arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Anytime, Raven. Anytime."

_Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy_

But he was looking to the sky 

Fin


End file.
